L's Discovery of Oreos
by DrastikkkMeasures
Summary: In his last few days of life, L decides to try out something new.


This was actually written for a school project. It's based a little bit more on the L Change the World book. Other things I just changed to fit my needs. ^^

Obviously I don't own Death Note, Oreos, or Kroger. They belong to other people that aren't me.

L's Discovery of Oreos

The Kira case was coming to an end. L successor's, Near and Mello, would close the case. There was nothing else for L to do in his last four days of life.

L knew exactly when, how, and where he would die. He had chosen those details himself when he wrote his name in the Deathnote. The Deathnote would be destroyed when the Kira case was finished. No more crazy college students would kill people by writing names in that horrible book. The shinigami, the gods of death, would finally be gone and one shinigami in particular would no longer be there to stalk and annoy L.

L grinned. Ryuk would finally be gone! His grin disappeared though as he thought of what he could do to get rid of the boredom he was experiencing. There were no cases he could solve. Well, none worthy of being solved by the world famous L.

So what should he do?

He had no friends to visit. Watari was dead and L had isolated himself from the rest of the world. To everyone else, L was just a voice from a computer.

L stood and walked to the large fridge in the last house he would ever live in. He perused his edible choices, but none spoke to him. Nothing just screamed "Eat me!" L sighed and closed the fridge. He checked the pantry, but found nothing there either. He stood there, his body slouched and swaying slightly, gazing at nothing in particular. Then a brilliant idea appeared in his head. He could go to the store!

No longer bored, L looked around his home, trying to find a pair of shoes to put on his normally bare feet. Surely he had a pair _somewhere._ Eventually, he found his only pair of shoes under the bed in his room. He hurriedly put them on when he realized something.

He had no idea how to tie the laces.

Watari had always done it for him. Watari. L missed the man. Watari had been a father to him, since he didn't know his own. Watari had realized his potential as a detective. Watari was why he was so successful today.

L shrugged and decided to just leave the laces untied. He walked outside and began his journey to the store.

After getting lost several times, L finally arrived at his local Kroger. He quickly rushed to the candy isle and grabbed a few chocolate bars. Chocolate was always a wonderful thing to have. You could never have too much chocolate. It was impossible to have too much chocolate.

L wandered through the store, searching for some wonderful, new food to try. As he was walking down one of the many isles that were in no logical order, he saw a blue package. For some unknown reason, it caught his eye.

He grabbed one of the packages, inspecting it. Oreos was written in large letters across it. Chocolate cookies with a cream sandwiched between them. These cookies seemed like they could be the new food he was searching so desperately for.

He found several different kinds of Oreos: cakesters, double-stuffed, mint, blizzard, golden, and fudge-covered. So many options. Which should he choose?

Well that problem was solved rather easily. He took several of each. One could never have too much chocolate.

Satisfied with the things he had, L walked to the self-check-out area. He was blessed with no lines and started tapping on the touchscreen. He scanned each of his numerous chocolate products and bagged them, getting annoyed when the machine would say he hadn't bagged his obviously bagged items.

Finally, he was done checking out. L gathered all of his bags and exited the store. He walked home, somehow managing to not get lost this time. He didn't bother with putting his groceries away. He grabbed one of his chocolate bars and unwrapped it, savoring the smell before he devoured it. The chocolate made a loud cracking sound as he bit it and he loved the flavor of the delicious chocolate on his tongue.

After thoroughly enjoying his chocolate bar, L opened a package of plain old Oreos. He delicately grabbed one and brought it to his mouth, cautiously biting a small piece of it. He let it sit in his mouth a moment before chewing and swallowing.

Then and there he decided that this cookie was his new favorite food. The chocolate cookies with their delicious cream in the middle were simply amazing. L grabbed another cookie and ate it. Doing so again and again until the package was empty.

L frowned as he gazed into the empty package, but a childish grin formed on his face as he saw the other packages and their various flavors scattered around his kitchen, just waiting to be eaten.

L grabbed another pack of Oreos and ripped it open. He began stuffing himself with the amazing cookies. He was so preoccupied with enjoying his cookies that he didn't notice the shinigami enter the room.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Ryuk asked, laughing as he floated to the bowl of fruit on the table. Fruit, however, wasn't the best term; bowl of apples would be a bit more accurate.

"Ryuk" L exclaimed, surprised," When did you get here?"

"I've been here awhile, watching you stuff yourself with your sweets," Ryuk responded, then took a large bite out of his apple. The shinigami laughed and floated away, leaving a confused L behind.

Even with all the cases he had solved and his amazing intelligence, L could not figure out Ryuk. The shinigami continued to baffle him and would probably do so till he died.

L sighed and continued eating his cookies, though at a much slower pace. His last few days were spent like that, enjoying his Oreos and trying to understand Ryuk, his last mystery. Sadly enough, the great detective could not complete his last mystery, but he did find an amazing way to eat Oreos. Dunking the cookies in milk, maybe Oreos really were milk's favorite cookie!


End file.
